The silent fire
by jellyfisharecool
Summary: Lucy wants to stay in Еrudite, but she wants to escape from her parents who have abandoned her. In Dauntless she finds new friends and enemies, even a person who does not speak, but because of her speaks again. But when she understood that she is Divergent will she be saved from the silent Divergent hunter with the nickname "Silent fire" or befriend?


I woke up and looked at the clock on the shelf. 6.29 is, any time will come for us to wake up. And by "we" I mean all the other children and me living in this community home. Abandoned by their parents, whether dead or abandoned. Like garbage. My parents left me when I was five years old. I do not want to remember anything about this. But luckily, I see my parents-in the street, at school. Always when our eyes meet, they can see how much I hate them and immediately pretend not seen me. This is one example of how to treat me. Probably make more respect for the bin at home. But I do not care. When they left me I was crying constantly, but with the time I started hating them and forgot. I always had bigger problems than them.

For example, like today.

Rachel, one of the governor of the house came into the room and said:

"Time to get up. Prepare and start your tasks for the day. I want Maya, Ray and Lucy to come to the main office."

Here's where the problem is. My name is in the list. Why me-today is the day of the appitude test or shorter-in which faction is better to join. For the moment I am in the Erudite and I like that, but really I can not just reading books for the rest of my life . However, in other factions is not better. Do not even know where I am, I am not honest, so not Candor. I'm not selfless, not to get Abnegation. I'm not kind, certainly I'm not Amity. Remain Dauntless and Erudite. I have one more day to think, now I have to go to the office. I got up and headed to the other side of the room where the closets. My way was stopped by Maya and Ray-the another called.

"I'm scared." - Said Maya, which seems to be the most frightened by the three of us. While Ray and I are not particularly worried. It came there at the same time and since then we are inseparable. A year later and Maya came and joined my friendly bunch, which count on my one hand. Only they. One of the things on which we all three alike is loneliness. That's why I became friends with Ray. A later and Maya, although she is a friend to all. But as she repeated "You can behave and talk nice to everyone, does not mean that I love them. Or respect." - Probably the only thing I agree with her.

"And what are you afraid?" Asked Rey "That will become homeless once flew from here? In fact, tomorrow we become part of society. They will stop thinking about the homeless children who live under a foreign roof, due to the fact that their parents are assholes. Smile-it's over. You will not follow foreign orders. You have freedom. "

That's what I like Ray-telling the truth and only the truth and accepts it as it is, without adding or removing things from her. His parents died in an accident. Like me, he hates to talk about them. When we met, he asked me, "What kind of crap your parents made to be there?" And I replied, "They are still alive, but because of this kind of crap is like they are dead.". Then he told me that his father was speeding and crashed. Another kind of crap.

I was ready-dressed wearing a blue shirt and pants. Ray and Maya are also ready, so we went to the office.

We knocked on the door and get answer when we entered. There was Leona, the manager.

"Good morning. Maybe you're worried why you call, but I think that you might guess."

Leona came from Abnegation. On her initiation she was on 20th place and decided to work here. Not a bad person, instead of Rachel.

"Not much." - Me and Ray said.

The conversation was brief. Leona told us that today is our last day here, so we need to collect things and wished us good luck.

Two hours later we went to school and there will be tests. I was racing with Maya and Ray and I overtook them. I ran to the front of the school when someone grabbed my arm so hard that I felt that I had a bruise. They were. My parents.

"Hello, Lucy!" - my "father" said- "We wanted to tell you something."

"What." - I asked angry.

"Choosing Erudite tomorrow. Clear?"

"I will choose what I want. Get out!" - I said, furious. I saw that Maya and Ray are here and watch. I saw also that my father was about to hit me.

"You'll do whatever I say!"

He was going to hit me with a fist in the face. I know the pain of his strokes, many times I have felt. Shot was stopped. By dauntless.

"Why the hell you are here?! And by what right will you come?" - Asked my father and hit her in the eye. I screamed "No!", But it was too late. She hit him in the nose and then came another dauntless.

"What the hell is going on here?" - She asked the first girl made several gestures to describe. Then the second girl turned to my father and said:

"Sir, you know that child abuse is a crime! The same is true of violence against law enforcement! Get out immediately otherwise you'll be arrested! That goes for you, ma'am!"

The two left and one of the dauntless said:

"Watch your back."

Maya Ray and came. Maya asked me what was happening, but I did not answer. I was not talking to anyone right now. We entered the building and waited for my order. When it was time to go, there was a candor.

"Hello." - he said- "I'm Rick. Please sit down."

I sat down, Rick my hook-up bunch of wires on my face and made me drink a liquid.

I woke up in the chair. Rick stood worried. Without saying anything, he made me go. I went outside where I saw Maya and Ray. Again silent on the way home.

**The next day:**

The choosing ceremony is today. Yesterday I decided to choose Erudite. This morning I went alone, without waiting for Ray and Maya. After what happened yesterday, I did not say a word. I wish i could make gestures instead of talking, as the girl who helped me yesterday, I wonder how is her eye. If I can see her today, and will thank her. She don't even know me, but she saved me from the fist of my father, but surely it was because that is her work.

I entered the building and sat in the erudite part. All leaders made speeches, and then began the ceremony. Started by the Amity. Then Candor. Then it was the turn of the Erudite. I heard "Maya Henderson" and I saw her walking to the podium. I could not see in any bowl fell blood, but I realized after I heard:

"Amity"

I was shocked. I did not expect she would choice Amity. We don't even said goodbye. A little later came the Ray's turn. He chose Candor. I was not surprised because he was always honest. I became sad that my only friends won't be with me. After a few more people came and my name.

I walked to the podium. I saw my parents. They looked at me viciously, wanted to obey them. I want to stay in Erudite, but will not deliver the pleasure. And if again met with them will have to defend myself somehow, so I changed my opinion. I reached the podium and took the clean knife. I did cut my hand and headed to the bowl of erudite. Then to dauntless. Alternating them so several times until a drop of blood fell. I could not see where, but after I heard I realized:

"Dauntless!"

I saw the look on my parents, which made me happy. Glad to see their suffering. I went to the stands of dauntless and sat.

Ceremony last long, but fortunately over. All dauntless ran to the exit, including me. Came the challenge-tubes to climb one of the poles and jump on a train. I had no problem with that because I can ran fast. I jumped on the train, but I saw Amity girl trying to jump. I screamed "Hey!" and held out my hands to and helped. She ran, grabbed me and went.

"Thank you." - she said- "I am Keila."

"Lucy." - I said and shook hands.

Someone nudged Keila shoulder. Both turned to see who.

"This can't be true" - Said tya- "Nine, how time no see!"

Nine looked and I recognized her yesterday, has blond, shaved hair on the left side, pierced left eyebrow and tattoos on his hands. There neck strap. Maybe can not speak because of throat problems.

"I remember you from yesterday. Thanks for helping me. How is your eye?" - I asked. She smiled and made several gestures. I could not understand them, so I looked strange, but then Keila said:

"She said there is no problem and it's fine. And she asked what's your name."

"Lucy. And you?" - I asked and she showed nine fingers on her hand. We shook hands, then Keila asked:

"This year, of which group your instructor?"

Nine pointed me Keila and it was up transfers. Keila was glad, and I just smiled.

Keila and Nine held a conversation that did not listen, but at one time I decided to join:

"How old are you Nine?"

She smiled and showed ten fingers of hands and pointed to himself. I realized that it was nineteen and I laughed because I liked the way explained. Before again to show some gesture, a red-haired girl screamed

"All transfers and dauntless born! It is time to jump!"

This time I was terrified of the jump. Nine and red-haired girl divided their groups at the two outputs of the train. Nine pushed the door and all began to jump. She looked at me and made several gestures.

"She asked are you afraid?" - Said Keila

I nodded and then Nine made several gestures again.

"She asked do you want to jump together?"

I smiled and prepared. I, Nine and Keila grasp and jumped. I was terrified but happy to get here. I was stuck in the gravel but I managed to turn around and saw Keila, Nine and several people around me. All were silent, but Nine raised thumbs for support and Keila gave me a hand to get up. I realized that we are on the roof.

"Everybody listen! I'm Joanna, and this is Nine! We will teach you how to be dauntless! Your first task is to jump out of this hole! When Nine had to jump, except that jump first do a somersault and broke her hand but nevertheless took first place in the first phase! "

At these words everyone gasped and looked at her, but she just waved prenabrezhitelno hand.

"E" -Continue Joanna- "Who will be first?"

One boy from the Joanna's group went to the hole and said:

"Watch how I do losers! Especially you Nine!"

I looked at the Nine, which was just looking at the boy, but I noticed how her eyes turn black.

The boy prepared and jump into the hole, then we heard victorious sounds. By them I found his name, Johnny.

All jumped and landed in the net. Nine and Joe showed us the bedrooms, which for first time divided into transfers and born-dauntless. I changed into black clothes and said goodbye to the old and went to eat. Together with Keila we saw Nine decided to sit down with her. Keila sat next to another girl who helped me yesterday, Eve, and when I got ready to sit down, Joanna interrupted me:

"It will not happen, worm, I sit here! Get out before beat you up."

I begin to hate Joanna- she behaves like an asshole.

"Joanna, and you were like her, so do not treat so! Did you think that you are the boss and everybody is your slave?" - Nine said. Her voice was calm, but convincing enough.

Eve choked, but after fine saying:

"Nine ... you're ... you're talking again! Finally!" - She smiled and screamed- "She spoke!"

The whole room started to scream "Nine" and applauding. Strange to me why she spoke-for me, or to protect all like me. She may not speak again. I wonder why, after telling the truth. She reminds me of Ray. I started wondering was beacaming dauntless was a good idea.

A further wonder-will it save me from my parents?


End file.
